The One With More Than Just A Kiss
by m1tt
Summary: After kissing in order to win their apartment back, Rachel and Monica find that it's not easy to put the genie back in the bottle.
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. The One With More Than Just A Kiss

Clad in her most comfortable light blue pajamas, Monica  
Geller stretched out across on the sofa in the center of her living  
room. She was delighted to finally have her own apartment back  
again. For sure, she promised herself, she would never again make  
a stupid bet like the one that had gotten her and her roommate,  
Rachel Green, into that mess again. Closing her eyes, the dark  
haired beauty recalled how a simple game had gotten so out of  
hand.

It was such a silly bet at first. That Monica and Rachel  
knew more about Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani than the boys  
knew about them. Monica's brother Ross had come up with a set  
of game show like questions to decide the issue. How could Monica  
ever have thought they might lose? After all, she and Rachel had  
grown up together whereas Joey and Chandler had only known each  
other a few years.

Unexpectedly, the game had gone against the girls rather  
quickly. And as it did, the stakes seemed to rise just as quickly  
until they became a little out of hand as well. It finally came down  
to the girl's apartment against Joey and Chandler getting rid of  
the chick and duck they kept as pets, much to Monica's constant  
annoyance.

To the girl's dismay, the guys won and took over their bigger  
and much better apartment. The weeks since had been one  
headache after another for both girls. Finally, after loosing a  
rematch orchestrated by Phoebe Buffay, Monica's old roommate  
and another member of their inner circle, Monica and Rachel just  
had the apartments back on their own. Actually it was  
Phoebe's idea but one they quickly agreed to.

Joey and Chandler of course were somewhat upset at the  
abrupt turn of events, wanting the better apartment back. That  
was when Rachel and Monica made them the offer they couldn't  
refuse.

"You let us keep the apartment..." Rachel had said.

"And as a thank you," Monica had finished, "Rachel and I will  
kiss for one minute."

Knowing it was practically every guy's, especially Joey and  
Chandler's, dream to watch two girls out out, it was a pretty  
safe bet they would go for it. A little more than a minute later,  
the girls had their apartment back for good.

"Men are such idiots," Monica had said after Joey and  
Chandler left.

"Yeah!" Rachel had agreed. "Can you believe that something  
that stupid actually got us our apartment back?"

"That's so funny," Phoebe chimed in, "to think if you'd just  
done that right after the last contest, no one would have had to  
move at all."

Rachel and Monica had looked at each other in surprise at  
that thought.

"Yeah, let-let-let's pretend that's not true," Monica  
suggested.

"Yeah," Rachel quickly agreed.

The sound of the water shutting off in the bathroom told  
Monica that Rachel had finally finished her shower. Right after  
Phoebe left, Rachel had said that the first thing they she wanted  
to do, now that they had their apartment back, was to use the  
large shower. Having to squeeze daily into the cramped one in the  
apartment across the hall had been on the top of her list of  
complaints.

"Shower's free if you want to use it," Rachel, wearing a  
white T-shirt and a pair of red panties, said as she stepped out of  
the bathroom, still drying her shoulder length light brown hair.

"Maybe later," Monica replied, her shorter dark hair falling  
around her face as she looked up at her friend from the couch.  
"Right now I just want to savor having our place back."

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Rachel agreed as she sat down on  
the end of the couch by Monica's feet.

"Definitely," Monica added.

"Mon, how were you so sure that the guys would agree?"  
Rachel asked.

"How could they not Mon Monica replied assuredly. "You saw  
what they were like when they accidentally got free porn on the  
cable a few weeks ago. I'm just really surprised that they settled  
for just a minute of us kissing."

Rachel's eyes opened wide at Monica's statement. It  
coincided with something she had been giving a lot of thought  
while she'd been in the shower.

"Monica, would we have done if they hadn't settled for  
that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked in return.

"I mean just how far were you willing to go?" Rachel added.

"I'm not sure," Monica answered, as if she was considering  
the question for the first time. "But thankfully we don't have to  
know the answer."

"It was interesting though, wasn't it?" Rachel went on, not  
seeming to want to let the matter rest.

"I guess so," Monica replied.

"Have you ever done that before?" Rachel asked, leaving no  
question as to what exactly "that" was.

"Have you?" Monica answered the question with one of her  
own.

"You know I have," Rachel said, "I told you all about the  
night me and my sorority sister, Melissa, got drunk and made out."

"Oh yeah," Monica laughed, "I forgot about that. Your big  
lesbian affair."

"How about you?" Rachel repeated her inquiry.

"Well not exactly," Monica said.

"What does not exactly mean?"

"Well I did kiss Carol a few times," Monica explained, "and  
she is a lesbian."

Carol Willig was the former Mrs. Ross Geller, Monica's  
former sister-in-law. Discovering an interest in women, she had  
left Ross for a female lover just before she discovered that she  
was also pregnant with Ross's son. Currently, Carol and her lover  
Susan were raising Monica's nephew, Ben.

"Well unless she had her tongue in your mouth during one of  
those kisses," Rachel grinned, "I don't think we're going to count  
that."

"Well I guess my answer is no then," Monica reconsidered.

"Have you ever wanted to?" Rachel went on, still refusing  
to let the topic rest.

"This conversation is getting a little strange," Monica said,  
standing up and taking a step away from the couch.

Rachel jumped up and blocked Monica's exit. She was  
determined not to let her friend go without her answer.

Monica opened her mouth to ask Rachel to step aside, but  
her words were cut off as her roommate grabbed her and abruptly  
pressed her lips against hers. Like the show kisses she had shared  
with Monica earlier for Joey and Chandler's benefit, Rachel's  
nimble tongue pressed deep within her mouth. Unlike before, this  
time it was filled with a previously unseen passion.

Monica was surprised by Rachel's kiss. Surprised and even  
shocked. Yet she quickly found those twin feelings changing to  
something else entirely a few short heartbeats later as Rachel's  
tongue continued to caress her own and she felt her best friend's  
hand likewise stroking her left breast.

It was quite easy to disregard anything Monica might have  
felt when she and Rachel were kissing for the guys earlier. After  
all, that had merely been a game, one to get their apartment back.  
This time it was different. This time, the kisses were real.

A part of Monica screamed for her to tell Racto sto stop,  
that she really had no interest in being with another woman. That  
she only was interested in men. But a stronger, louder voice  
reminded her that protest really wouldn't be totally true.

Memories of the lesbian wedding she had catered for Carol  
and Susan flashed in her mind. Not so much the ceremony itself,  
interesting though as that had been, but of the reception  
afterwards.

Specifically, the large number of women at the party who  
had shown an interest in her. A good percentage of which had  
given her their numbers and told her to give them a call.

She hadn't called any of them, but sometimes, late at night  
when she was alone, wondered what it might've been like if she  
had. Not really knowing why, she had saved those numbers in one  
of her little keepsake boxes.

"Well, what do you think?" Rachel asked as she finally broke  
the embrace and took a half step away from Monica.

"What do I think?" the dark haired woman repeated,  
wanting to give herself more time to answer.

Her mind was racing. If she was to have an affair with  
another woman, she couldn't think of a better choice than Rachel.  
After all, they'd been friends since their high school days.

In fact, back when she'd been fat, Rachel was almost her  
only friend. It had been Rachel who, using a banana, had taught  
Monica how to give a blowjob. A talent that had at least gotten  
her some dates, despite her teenage obesity.

Monica realized there was also a forbidden aspect to the  
idea that added to its appeal. A feeling that reminded her of her  
first time with Richard.

Richard Burke had been a friend of her parents since Ross  
and she had been little kids. Many a night, a teenage Monica had  
laid in her bed playing with herself and thinking of the handsome  
older optometrist. Years later, Monica had catered a party for  
the now divorced doctor which had led to an affair between the  
two of them.

By that point in her life, a much slimmed down Monica was no  
longer such a stranger to sex. Yet the first time she had been  
down on her knees and taken Richard in her mouth, it had filled her  
with a forbidden thrill she had never imagined. A rush only  
exceeded a short time later when she had spread her legs and  
taken him inside her. It was an exenceence she greatly missed  
since they had broken up.

"Monica?" Rachel asked, seeing a familiar faraway look in  
her roommate's eyes. A look that told her that she was  
somewhere else for a moment.

"What?" Monica replied, snapping back to the here and now.

"I asked what do you think?" Rachel repeated once more.

"I think ..." Monica started to say. "I think ... oh what the  
heck, why not." she concluded with a wide grin.

A smile that was instantly reflected on Rachel's face as she  
kissed Monica softly once more. Then she took Monica's hand in  
hers, leading her in the direction of her bedroom. The guys were  
in the habit of letting themselves in unannounced and this was the  
last thing they wanted them walking in on.

Monica suddenly stopped at the door to Rachel's bedroom,  
causing her friend to think that maybe she'd had a change of  
heart.

"Would you mind if we used my room instead?" Monica  
asked.

"Sure, if you'd rather," Rachel said, glad that it wasn't  
what she had thought. "It doesn't make any difference."

Monica was glad Rachel thought that way and hadn't asked  
why the change of room. She didn't want to tell Rachel that she  
thought her room was always sort of messy and couldn't really see  
herself getting naked in there.

Stepping into Monica's bedroom, they climbed into the  
carefully made bed and faced each other on their knees. Rachel  
kissed Monica again, their lips sharing the excitement of the  
moment as their tongues glided in and out of each other's mouth.  
Her fingers reached for the buttons of Monica's pajama top and  
began to undo them one by one. Monica in turn ran her hands  
across Rachel's cloth covered breasts.

Monica had always envied the fact that no matter what her  
friend wore, her nipples seem to stick through. This time was no  
exception. As more of her own skin beneath her shirt was  
exposed, Monica's fingers pressed against the stiff tips pressing  
through Rachel's T-shirt.

The last button gave way as Rachel pushed the top off,  
exposing the large breasts beneath. Monica had always been much  
more endowed than either her or Phoebe, the one thing the darker  
haired girl had been glad to keep when she lost most of her excess  
pounds.

Breaking their kiss, Rachel's blue eyes were immediately  
drawn to the large, dark pink circles in the center of Monica's  
mounds. The tips of which were shorter than her own, but at the  
same time, much thicker. Her hands cupped Monica's breasts,  
enjoying the softness of her flesh and, as her fingers moved to the  
center, the hardness of her nipples.

"That feels so good, Rachel," Monica said with a soft moan.

"Then I bet this feels even better," Rachel laughed as she  
bent over and guided one of Monica's breasts to her mouth.

Rachel's lips closed around Monica's short nipple, her tongue  
caressing it softly. The firm, wet touch brought an even louder  
moan from Monica as she ran her hand through Rachel's hair,  
pressing her even tighter against her mounds.

Rachel responded by shifting her attentions to Monica's  
other mound, kissing her way across the rich valley between them.  
As her mouth closed around the inviting nipple, her left h  
con  
continued to massage Monica's other breast.

"Why didn't we try this when we were back in high school?"  
Monica asked in a breathless voice, remembering all the lonely  
nights back then that she had spent home alone.

Rachel didn't answer, preferring to enjoy the here and now  
rather than what might have been. An idea that Monica was glad  
to go along with.

Monica ran her hands up and down Rachel's body, rubbing  
from her neck to the cheeks of her ass. She reached up under the  
white T-shirt and took hold of the thin red panties beneath. Her  
fingers continued under the waistband, rubbing against the light  
brown bush within.

"Oh yes, Mon," Rachel cried out as she felt two of Monica's  
fingers slide into her. "That's just the right spot."

Monica continued to rub Rachel as her other hand slid under  
the light haired brunette's shirt, playing with the equally soft  
breasts found there. Rachel gripped the bottom of her shirt and  
pulled it up and over her head, giving Monica even greater access  
to her charms.

It was hardly the first time the two women has seen each  
other topless, but it was certainly the first time they had done so  
with any sexual intent. Or at least the first time either could do  
anything about it.

Still massaging Rachel's clit, Monica shifted position on the  
bed just enough that she could bring her now eager mouth to her  
friend's breasts. No treat she had ever produced in the kitchen  
had ever looked so inviting as the dark, erect nipples hanging in  
front of her. A moment later she amended that thought to include  
tasted as delicious as her lips closed around the closest of Rachel's  
long nipples and her tongue caressed its hardness.

Monica couldn't speak for Rachel but she already knew that  
this was something she was definitely going to be trying again in  
the future. If not with Rachel, then definitely with someone else.

As she continued to fondle Rachel with her fingers and  
tongue, sending waves of enjoyment both from between her legs  
and across her mounds, Monica had a fleeting thought of her now  
former sister-in-law and her lover. How many times had she  
pictured Carol and Susan together, wondering what it was like to  
be with another woman? Now that she knew, she wanted to try it  
all.

"I want to taste you," Monica said to Rachel as she kissed  
her once more. "I want to devour every bit of you."

"I want to taste you too," Rachel replied as they separated,  
"but there's no need to rush. I want to enjoy every minute of  
this."

Rachel now took control as she spread Monica face down  
across the bed. She stretched out on top of her for a moment,  
then began to kiss her way down Monica's back, her hands reaching  
under the dark haired woman to gently stroke the sides of her  
breasts. Monica closed her eyes and enjoyed her friend's touch.

Rachel continued to kiss and lick her way down Monica's  
back, until she came to the top of her pajama bottoms. Slender  
fingers took a firm grip on both them and the white panties  
beneath. Her eyes still closed, Monica lifted herself up enough to  
let Rachel slide them off, exposing the soft flesh of her ass.

Rachel wasted no time planting a kiss on each of Monica's  
cheeks, then a third fou fourth as she worked her way to the  
center, her tongue marking her path with a wet trail. She took  
hold of each cheek and pulled them apart, giving her a clear path  
to the even greater prize within.

Monica let out a gasp as she felt the wet touch of Rachel's  
tongue against her sex. It was both familiar and new at the same  
time. She spread her legs and arched her back, giving Rachel  
greater access to her most private area. The sweet scent of which  
filled Rachel's nostrils, sending a shiver of renewed excitement  
through her body.

Rachel's finger joined her tongue, adding to the soft rhythm  
building within Monica. A tempo of delight that was reflected in  
the increasing volume of Monica's soft cries. Rachel gently guided  
Monica up onto her knees and then rolled her own body so that she  
was facing up into the dark haired mound that held most of her  
attention. Needing no further urging, Monica lowered herself so  
that her womanhood pressed tightly against Rachel. A position she  
was more than enjoying.

"Oh God, Rachel," Monica called out as the woman beneath  
her increased her ministrations. "It feels so, so good!"

This was hardly the first time Monica had someone go down  
on her, and in truth it was the first time that Rachel have ever  
done it to a woman. Still, despite Rachel's inexperience, it was a  
delight that Monica would always remember. She hoped that she  
did it as well when she got her chance to return the favor on  
Rachel. An opportunity that wasn't long in coming as Rachel pulled  
off her panties and the two women shifted positions into a  
sixty-nine.

With Rachel tightly buried between her legs, Monica  
reached out with her hand and parted the folds of the lightly  
haired pussy now before her. Her thumb came to rest against  
Rachel's excited clit, finding again the spot she had found before.  
That first touch was quickly followed by a second and third as her  
tongue joined her fingers. Forbidden touches that caused Rachel  
to shiver with lustful delight.

The two friends held each other tight as their bodies shook  
with growing waves of passion. Sweat poured from every pore,  
coupled with even louder moans of enthusiasm.

Monica took Rachel's engorged clit between her lips and  
sucked on it as if it was a tiny cock. If there was anything she had  
learned from Rachel, it was how to give a great blowjob. It might  
not have been quite the same, but she approached it with the same  
determination.

Both women could feel the other's body responding to their  
attentions as omic mic feelings began to reach a fevered pitch.  
Back and forth they rocked, keeping time with each new cascading  
wave. Billows that tore through them until Monica and Rachel  
teetered on the edge.

A final burst of fire erupted from deep within each of them,  
catapulting them over that edge. It was a toss-up over which had  
climaxed first, the difference too small to even measure.

"Yes, yes, oh yes," both women echoed as they surrounded  
to the forces gripping them. Forces that took a long time to  
subside.

Yet in time those energies did diminish, for nothing so good  
could last forever. Covered in the aftermath of their lovemaking,  
Monica and Rachel laid silently in each other's arms. Smiles filled  
their faces as each looked into the other's blue eyes.

Each wondered what the other was thinking. Both would be  
greatly astonished to discover that it was the same thought. "How  
could they share their new discovery with Phoebe?"

The answer to that question would wait until morning,  
however, for the night was still quite young. Plenty of time for  
them to see what else they could learn in the meantime.


End file.
